The present invention-relates to an anti-pilling machine and, more particularly to such an anti-pilling machine, which uses a steam nozzle to moisten the fed piece of cloth, and an air nozzle to provide hot dry air to move the fed piece of cloth through the cloth path, enabling the pilling of the fed piece of cloth to be rubbed against the inside wall of the machine body and forced to roll up.
In order to roll up the pilling of a piece of finished piece of cloth, an anti-pilling machine shall be used. A regular anti-pilling machine is similar to a cloth-drying machine comprised of a machine base and a barrel supported on the machine base. During operation, the piece of cloth to be treated is fed into the barrel of the anti-pilling machine, and then the barrel is alternatively rotated back and forth to force the fed piece of cloth to rub against the inside wall of the barrel, causing the pilling to be rolled up. This design of anti-pilling machine is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks.
1. The anti-pilling machine can only treat one piece of cloth at a time.
2. When stopping the anti-pilling machine after the treatment of one piece of cloth for the feeding of another piece of cloth, much heat energy is lost, and the heat source must be started again to compensate the lost amount of heat energy.
3. Because the feeding of pieces of cloth and the removal of treated pieces of cloth are manually operated, the working efficiency of the anti-pilling machine is low.
4. After the treatment of one piece of cloth it takes much time to cool down the treated piece of cloth in the air.
5. The piece of cloth tends to be twisted and tangled during treatment, and the operator shall have to spend a lot of time to spread out the treated piece of cloth.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an anti-pilling machine, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide an anti-pilling machine, which is practical to treat multiple pieces of cloth at a time. It is another object of the present invention to provide an anti-pilling machine, which automatically treats the fed pieces of cloth. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an anti-pilling machine, which prevents the loss of heat energy during treatment. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an anti-pilling machine, which keeps the fed pieces of cloth in an extended out condition during treatment, preventing the fed pieces of cloth from wrinkling. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an anti-pilling machine, which enables the treated pieces of cloth to be immediately cooled down so that the operator can pick up the treated pieces of cloth safely and conveniently. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention the anti-pilling machine comprises a machine body, the machine body defining a cylindrical receiving chamber and a cloth passage for the circulation of fed pieces of cloth, the receiving chamber having affront end and a rear end, the cloth passage having a front input end terminating in a smoothly arched front bent and a rear output end connected to the rear end of the receiving chamber, an air nozzle coupled to the front bent of the cloth passage and arranged in an upwardly extended position and adapted for ejecting a stream of air toward the fed piece of cloth to force the fed piece of cloth from said receiving chamber into said cloth passage, said air nozzle having an input end downwardly facing the front end of said receiving chamber, a steam nozzle suspended between the air nozzle and the front end of the receiving chamber, an air blower disposed outside the machine body and adapted for providing forced air to the air nozzle, and a heat exchanger connected between the air blower and said air nozzle and adapted for heating and drying forced air passing from the air blower to the air nozzle.